


Worries

by Musiclover1072



Series: Poly Series [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Mentioned Carlos de Vil, Mentioned Evie, Mentioned Ginny Gothel, Mentioned Jay, Mentioned Mal, Mentioned Mother Gothel, Mentioned Mr. Smee, Mentioned Sammy, Multi, Poly, Poly Characters, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, Reader-Insert, polyamory characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclover1072/pseuds/Musiclover1072
Summary: People aren’t always trustworthy so when Uma hears that Harry has been disloyal, should she believe it?





	Worries

Everyone in Auradon knows that on the Isle of the Lost lived some of the most infamous villains and their children. They also knew that everyone on the island should be feared.  Everyone on the Isle knows there is always someone and/or some group that should be feared the most. A year ago, that group was Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. But now that those four were sent to Auradon, the title was now held by Uma and her gang of pirates. 

It was now that Uma held the title that no one wanted to anger her for fear of what she and her crew would do to them. This was why no one liked or wanted to bring bad news to her which was the reason why Sammy Smee, son of Mr. Smee, nervously walked into Ursula’s Fish and Chips. The other pirates and him had drawn straws to see who would be the one to tell Uma that Ginny Gothel, daughter of Mother Gothel, had told them that they had seen Harry, Uma’s boyfriend, kissing someone, who was not Uma, at the Slop Shop.

Taking a seat at the counter and not seeing Uma anywhere in the shop, he rang the bell once, hoping this would call Uma out to the restaurant. Waiting for a few minutes and still not seeing Uma, he continuously began pressing the bell. Sammy jumped in his seat when the kitchen’s door slammed against the wall. Out of the kitchen came Uma, who walked towards him with an angry look on her face. When she stood before him, she grabbed his wrist with one hand and pushed the bell onto the floor with her other hand. Letting go of his wrist, Uma slammed her hands on the counter. “What do you want Sam?”

Taking a deep breath, Sammy turned away from Uma and fiddled with his fingers under the counter. “Where’s Harry?”

At his question, she let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. With a wave of her hand,  she gestured to the restaurant's door: “I don’t know, out.”

Braces himself for the reaction to come, Sammy squeezes his eyes shut. “IthinkHarryischeatingyou.” He says in one breath. 

Not hearing anything from the leader of the Lost Revenge, he hesitantly opens his eyes. Before him, he sees Uma standing stunned. “Uma?” He questions softly. Not hearing her responding, he reaches out to shake her when she suddenly lashes out and grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him close to her face. 

“What did you just say?”

Sammy lets out a squeak of terror at Uma’s angry tone of voice. “Well, Ginny Gothel told Bonny who told Gonzo who told Desiree who told Jonas who told me that Ginny had seen Harry at the Slop Shop on a date with someone. She doesn’t know who though because she wasn’t able to see the other person’s face. When he finished talking, he brought his hands up to his face. “Please don’t hurt me,” He whimpered.

Letting go of Sammy’s shirt, she pushed him away from her, causing him to fall to the ground. Walking out from behind the counter, she stood over Sammy and nudged him with her foot. “Take me to him. Now!”

* * *

Hiding behind a street lamp, Uma watched as Sammy walked into the Slop Shop to see if Harry was still inside the coffee shop. She scowled at the thought of Harry cheating. When she saw Sammy taking off his beanie, she let out a grin. That was a signal she had told him to do if he saw that Harry was still inside the shop with the other person. Coming out from behind the lamp, she walked into the shop and stood next to Sammy. “Where is he?” 

Sammy pointed towards one of the corners of the room where she could see Harry kissing someone, though she couldn’t see who just yet because the rim of his hat obscured the other person’s face. She waited for Harry to pull away from the other person and when he did, she saw that the other person was [Name], child of [Villain Name] and facepalmed. Turning to Sammy, she slapped the back of Sammy’s head. “You idiot! You worried me for nothing!” Uma hissed at him. 

The boy opened his mouth to ask her what she meant but she had already stalked off to the table where Harry and [Name]. The latter noticing her approached let out a smile. “Uma. Sit here.” She told her as they reached over to a nearby empty chair at the next table and placed it between her and Harry. 

“What are you doing here, darling?” Harry asked her when she took a seat. “I thought it was your shift at the shop.”

Shaking her head, she gestured with her hand to Sammy who still stood in the same spot she left him only now he sported a confused look on his face. “I had to deal with that idiot. I’ll tell you later.” Turning to her left, she grabbed [Name]’s chin and pulled her into a kiss. 

When she was satisfied with the kiss, she turned to the right and did the same to Harry. Only this time when she pulled away, she gave Harry a short glare. “Don’t you ever cheat on me, okay?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: http://multifandomsimagine.tumblr.com/


End file.
